Easier to Run
by RandomnessRox
Summary: When Tyson & co. move to a tiny town in Canada, everything changes. When Bee and her friends go caroling one night, everything changes. Should be perfect...but before you can face each other, you have to face your deadliest enemy. Yourself.
1. I Spreckon de Eengleesh

**On This Night**

A/N: Hello and welcome to my latest fic. Props to ATA for giving me the plot and telling me to write it in the first place.

This, unlike many of my other fics, is Romance/Humor, and I admit Romance is not my strong point so some of this isn't very good. But there are also some good parts.

Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not! Why do they call them flames, anyway?

_Please read it and even if you don't like it, review!_

**Chapter 1: I Spreckon De Eengleesh**

"On this night, on this night, on this very Christmas night, on this night, on this night, on this very Christmas night…" Bridget and her 3 other friends sang into a young boy's door late one chilly December night.

"…Uhh…well…I wasn't expecting this…what are you 4 doing, anyway? Am I supposed to give you a tip?" The boy was very short, barely 5 feet tall, with long brown bangs that covered his eyes and glasses to top it all off.

"Yo, Chief, what are you-uhh…who are they? And what are they doing?"

Bridget's friend Capri decided to ignore the second boy's rude comment. "Umm…we're caroling," She said to the first boy, Kenny. "You know? During the Christmas season, people come out and sing Christmas songs?"

"Oh, _that's _what you're doing? Hate to break it to ya, kids, but no one does that anymore," The second boy told the girls in a patronizing voice. He could be seen more clearly now-he had long navy blue hair tied up in a ponytail. The girls wondered whether or not he was some kind of punk.

"Hey! We're not kids! In fact, I bet we're older than you." Bridget piped up, pointing at Boy # 2.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

"You first."

Let's give Boy # 2 a name, shall we?

"Nuh-uh." Tyson shook his head. "_You _first."

"Fine! I'm 13. 13 and 2 months, to be precise."

"HA, beat'cha, I'm 13 and 8 months!"

"Oh, come _ON_! Bridget, you don't even know this guy, and already you're arguing with him like you're two old lovers!" Capri commented.

"Geeze, you two should be married," A normally quiet Clarice added.

"Hey!" Bridget laughed nervously, "Ignore them. They're insane. Anyway, must be going now, onto the next house, girls!"

When they were a safe hearing distance away from the big, brick house, Savannah (who had been eerily quiet) exclaimed, "_Girls! GIRLS! _Bee, never, EVER, again, you hear me!"

"Well I couldn't think of anything else to say. Leave me alone."

"Ooooh, you couldn't, eh?" Clarice giggled, which was weird. But that's Clarice for you.

"Shut up."

* * *

The next day, Monday, the 4 were standing around outside their school, shivering and talking.

"So…anything interesting happen?" Clarice wondered.

"No…watched Potter Puppet Pals again last night, though…" Savannah mused.

Capri just rolled her eyes. "What are you, obsessed? Anyway, Big S, isn't there a new kid in your class?" Savannah growled at the nickname.

"Oh, yeah! I forget the most obvious things…right. Well, he's hot. Kinda weird hair, though…"

"Yeah! There's a new kid in our class, too, American. I want to shoot him." Clarice sounded like she actually would, if she had a gun. Clare had something against Americans. **_(RR- but I don't, so don't shoot me or flame me because you're American.)_**

"Clare! Just because he's American doesn't mean he's bad!" Bridget defended.

"Yes it does," Capri joked. "But we have a new guy in our class, too. He's hot but doesn't matter 'cause all the preps are gonna eat him alive…Hey-isn't it weird how we all have new kids in our class except Bee?"

"Haha…Bee," Savannah pointed and laughed at Bridget and everyone else joined in.

Bridget sighed. "Never one for tact, are you, Sav? But whatever-it just so happens that I, too, have someone new in my class. And you'll never guess who.." she tried sounding mysterious, but failed. Her friends fell silent. "Argh, fine-it's that guy we met yesterday, while we were caroling? When we went to the house with the guy with glasses and the oriental blue haired one."

"Ew, the short guy's in your class? He's so…short! And he looks, like, 10," Clare pointed out.

"No, stupid, the other one! Tyson, his name is…funny name, isn't it?"

"Yeah well the hot guy in my class is named Kai, and he also has blue hair, but it's a lot lighter-hey, think they could be related?"

"Hey, yeah! I bet they are…but Tyson's really bratty and stubborn-"

"And Kai's not. He's quiet aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand. Hi!" Capri was cut off by a blonde haired boy waving over in their direction. She wondered why-she'd never seen him before. Had someone else?

The answer was yes-Clarice. She said 'Hi' politely, but you could tell she was strained. "Heh, guys, this is Max. He's in my class. Max-Bee, Capri, Savannah." She said matter-of-factly.

Capri glared at Clarice. Couldn't she be nice? After all, he was new here, he needed some friends, and, well-they were just perfect, weren't they? "Hi, Max! So, you're in Longo's class, eh? How do you like him? He's pretty feared around these parts…" she said, trying to stir conversation, when…

"Meow."

Bee, Clare and Capri all jumped out of their skins (only not really, because then….well. Ew!), while Savannah clapped her hand to her forehead and Max laughed.

"I see you've met Ray, the infamous humanoid cat." Savannah stated.

"Uh…come again? I spreckon de Eeengleesh, not jshgukgah language," Bee confuzzled. Yes, confuzzled. I like it.

"I _am _'spreckoning!' Means he's half-cat, half-human. Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't flatter me, Savvy. I come from a village in China full of people like me. Who even _knows _how it happened…" Just then, the bell rang to go back inside, and Tyson burst out the school doors.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late, but old Bossy Boss here wouldn't let me out! Said I had 'a lot of catching up to do' or something…but I see you didn't need my charismatic self around, anyhow, you've met these lovely ladies!"

Tyson looked like he was going to go on when Ray piped up with, "Tyson…shut up."

Then Max added, "You're more than a _little_ late, recess break is over!"

"Hey! Mrs. Boss rocks." Bee defended their teacher.

"A little full of himself, isn't he?" Clarice whispered to Bee. "A little? You shoulda heard some of the other nonsense he came out with…" she whispered back.

"Something about Blayblading, he said! Have any of you heard of it?" Bee continued later on, after school in her basement. Everyone shook their heads. "Yeah, didn't think so. He just wants to impress everyone by being all macho-ok, I now officially hate that word-when really he's totally mediocre."

"You sure it's _everyone _he wants to impress?" Capri suggestively…suggested.

"W-what do you mean?" Bee said, feigning idiocy.

"Well you _did _offer to sit beside him, and he accepted…" Clare continued.

"I offered because I felt bad he had no other friends and here I was, someone who knew him, at least! And that's probably why he accepted! That doesn't mean…anything…"

"So you wish it _did _mean something?" Savannah teased.

"Hey! Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Either way, it doesn't matter, _Savvy._"

"I don't think Ray meant 'Savvy' the way the word means. I don't think he even knew." Clare defended.

"Then again, maybe he did and wants you to comprehend what he's saying, Savannah," Capri pointed out.

"Or maybe he's secretly a humanoid pirate and the whole cat thing is just a cover!" Bee exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard a soft clucking noise on the stairs.

"Bee…since when do you have live chickens?"

"We DON'T, Savannah, someone's on the stairs, shh!"

"_You_, Bee, have the wildest imagination of everyone I know. And I know a lot of people…"

Dun dun DUNN! What will happen next! Let's find out…

"WHAT? You invited him?" Clare was outraged. Max was bad enough, but at least she only had to see him at school. Same with Tyson. But now…would she have to see them both more than she thought?

"N-no, I _didn't. _How did you get in? In fact, how do you know where I live?"

"Well, a), your mother was kind enough to let us in-"

"Us! There's more than one of you?" In her anger, Bee was clearly not thinking.

"No, _Bridget_, I brought my friends and housemates. And you live on our street." He said her full name just to make Bee mad. No one actually called Bee Bridget.

"…Go away. I don't know why you decided to come, anyway-it's not like we're friends."

"Fine, suit yourself. Nice basement, by the way. Beats my dojo back in Japan anyday." And with that, he left, with Ray muttering, "I told you, you shouldn't have just come like that…"

"OOOooooooOOOoooohhhh!" Bee's friends..uh..oohed.

* * *

A/N: That was the longest thing I have ever written, and I'm not joking. Almost 1, 500 words!

Well, I know TyOC isn't a common ship, but ATA wanted me to try writing TyOC so I did and I like it so I'm posting it.

And I know I haven't introduced Kai yet, but that's because he's always off reading alone or inside. He'll come along in the next chapter.

**REVIEW! Even if you didn't like it**

-RR


	2. Iced Caps and Des Vaches

On This Night

A/N: I hope the few of you who read last chapter liked it. Now, for chapter 2! Beware-this is a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, Potter Puppet Pals, 'Word Up' by Korn, Iced Cap or Caprisun.

Chapter Two: Iced Caps and Des Vaches

"Bee! That was mean. Tyson may be conceited and une vache, and he definitely had no right to just come here like that, but you didn't have to be so…mean!" Capri scolded.

_**(RR- For those of you who do not know French, 'Vache' is a cow.)**_

"Yeah, Bumblebee, you should know, you can never, ever be mean." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a bee."

"Yes, you are, Bee."

"You have a point there…"

"Anyway, Bee, tomorrow at school, you should apologize for being rude. There, Savannah, I found another word, happy?"

"Yes, very."

"No way, Capri. Ok, so there were other ways to handle the situation. But I was just so mad and-"

"And you like him."

"WHAT? I so do not like him. I admit he's not all bad, but I don't like him THAT way! But even if I did, I wouldn't apologize, and definitely not to him! It's not like I _hurt his feelings_, or anything!"

"Bee, come on, you always are enemies with the people you like."

"Yes, but I have enemies I don't like, too! Like GIRLS, Carri, I'm not a lez! And Fruit, ew, don't like him, either!"

"…Another good point. But you like Tyson. You just do. No questions asked, zip, that's it, the end, good-bye."

"Not much room for argument in there, is there, Iced Cap?" Clare finally spoke up. Clare doesn't talk much, does she?

"I'm not a caffeinated beverage, Clare! Geeze, why can't anyone call me by my real name? Carri, Cap, Caprisun, _Iced Cap_…the list goes on."

"You know…before Tyson and his friends got here, we were talking about something he said, weren't we?" Savannah suddenly remembered.

"Ohh yeah! 'Blayblading.' I still don't think it's real. Spinning tops that come alive-puh-leeze! If he wants to fit in here, it's best _not _to do anything out of the ordinary, believe it or not." Bridget commented.

"True…but wait…what did he say, just before he left, Sav? Didn't he say something like, '_I brought my housemates?' _and then, _'We live on your street?'_" Capri asked.

"Yeah, he did. But the only people there were Max and Ray, am I right, Clare? I couldn't see very well from where I was sitting on the floor, behind the sound system."

"Why were you sitting there? Stupid place to sit if you ask me…anyway, you're right. Maybe there's those three all in a house plus someone older. After all we're only 13 not old enough to live on our own."

"Yeah I guess…but still I think there's something more." Capri concluded.

"Well why don't you ask Max tomorrow? You guys seem to get along well," Bee suggested.

"Good idea. I will. But only if you apologize to Tyson."

"WHAT? Aargh…" This tied Bee in knots. She could never bring herself to apologize to scum like that…but…she really wanted to know the truth, too. But Capri never said she had to mean it… "Okay, fine. But you better ask!"

* * *

"…And pi equals 3.14, correct. Number 24…"

In Ms. Jenkins' classroom, Capri was trying very hard not to listen to anything the teacher was saying. It was much more important to watch Kai, who had his foot up on Fruit's chair and was gently kicking the back of his head. Fruit, of course, was too ignorant to notice. Kai just smirked and continued on.

_Who knew someone like him could have a sense of humor…he's just the kind of guy Savannah would like…or Clarice…I'll introduce them soon. One day when the preps aren't bothering him while he's trying to read._

Meanwhile, in Mrs. Boss' room 2 doors down, Tyson was driving Bridget mad. "Common, Bee, can I _please _borrow your map? I just need it for a sec…"

"You should have finished your homework. You're getting to be just as bad as Fruit!"

"Only for a sec! It's not like I'm copying the whole thing!" Bee sighed and handed over the map. Just then she remembered her task of the day. "Oh…uh, by the way…about yesterday…sorry. Shouldn't have overreacted." _Wait-what? Didn't mean to say that, that sounds like I mean it! Which I don't! _"You and your friends can come over tonight while Capri, Clare, and Sav are over, if you want," _Damnit. Either I'm way too nice, or…or I actually just want to be friends with him. Yes. Nothing more. Not a crime, is it?_

Outside at recess, everyone was wondering where Capri was.

"OooOooh, she's in troouuble," Savannah teased, just when Capri rushed up to them with a tall, muscley, hot guy. "WOOT! Caprisun, nice catch! He's hot! But I thought you weren't interested in dating!" she exclaimed.

Kai slowly backed away and Capri slammed her head into a nearby portable.

"Umm…I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Bee winced as Capri pulled back with a giant goose egg on her forehead.

"...Ow. Well, _Savannah, _this is KAI. And we are NOT dating!" Capri smirked as Savannah turned an ugly shade of red as she realized that Kai was available…and she just told him he was hot. That's not exactly something you do everyday.

"Ahem…well, Savannah, nice to meet you. You're hot, too. Is that some kind of Canadian greeting?" Kai replied, half-joking, half not. Bee dropped to the floor in laughed and rolled around for a bit until Tyson told her she was on his foot and to please get off.

She got back up with total dignity and greeted Kai, much more normally than Savannah had. "No, us Canucks usually say 'Hi' or 'Hey' or 'Hello.'" She grinned. "So-Hi. I'm Bridget but call me Bee because I like that better. Obviously you've met Capri and Savannah, and that's Clare. She likes video games."

"And that's Tyson, who is in Bee's class, and Max, in Clare's class, and Ray, in Big S's class. They're new here, too, and they're from Japan, just like you!" Capri continued in her introductions.

"I know that, I live with them," Kai cocked an eyebrow at her. "Didn't I tell you that? …Apparently not."

Bee kicked Capri and pointed to Tyson, then to Max, then gave her the thumbs up.

"What? Max and me are good to go? Huh?" Tyson questioned, confused at Bee's odd gesture. Bee pretended not to notice, while Capri asked Max to talk somewhere else.

"So…Bee tells me you, Ray, and Tyson are coming with us to Bee's place tonight?"

"Yup."

"You think Kai will come, too?"

"Nope."

"Aww…that's a shame, Kai's cool. But he's not really the social type, is he."

"Nope."

"Say…where do you live? Maybe you live close to me."

Now Max looked perplexed. "I thought you knew where I lived? I live with Tyson, Ray, and Kai, on Bee's street? You saw me there when you guys were caroling a few days ago if you remember."

Capri didn't remember seeing him, but she did remember seeing a figure in a window. Could've been anyone, but it also could've been Max, so she nodded. "Do you? That's so cool, you guys all getting to live together."

"Well, we are best friends, and we're all from the same place, so it's natural for us to stay together, right?"

"Uh…sure. But don't you need an adult with you? I mean, 4 13-year-olds in one house, living together, alone? I know my parents wouldn't let me do that-though it would be kinda cool."

"Nope, Mr. D back in Japan arranged everything! We were so happy when we found out we didn't have to bring Tyson's grandpa along!"

"…Mr. D?"

"Yeah…he has connections."

"Wow! Connections…awesome."

"Yeah I guess they are, Eh?" Max smiled and laughed.

Capri gasped. "You said 'Eh!' You're American, and you said 'Eh!' Ohmigod!" She threw her head back in laughter like she always did (and always scared others around her) and ran back to everyone else.

"Ohmigod! Guys, Max said…" She burst out laughing again.

"Max said he loved you!" Bee exclaimed, hoping for what she wanted to be true. "But…why would that be funny!"

Capri finally stopped spazzing. "No, you idiot, Max said, 'Eh!' Isn't that awesome?" Everyone stared at her.

"Well, after what Bee said, that sounds totally unexciting." Clare remarked.

"Shut up. It's still a breakthrough."

* * *

Everyone decided to walk to Bridget's house after school. On the way home, Clare was angry at Bee for inviting the guys over again, only this time, for real. But that much is obvious, right?

"I didn't mean to…honest!" Bee retreated. "It just slipped out! It's not like I like them anymore than you do!"

"Suuuure you don't." Clare rolled her eyes. "Things don't just 'slip out,' Bee. Either that or they slip out for a reason!"

"Right, right, okay, Clare, now shut up, 'else they'll hear you!"

"Hear what?" Tyson jumped in.

"I was just telling Clare what a moron you are." Bee stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey! Don't go all smart on me, what does that mean?"

"Moron? …Ugh. Idiot…stupid…'_An adult mentally equal to an 8 to 12 year old child'_ as this random dictionary says."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at her. "HA, I'm only thirteen, so are you, so being a moron isn't that bad!"

Bee stuck her tongue out right back at him. "Best thing about me-I'm not afraid to stoop down to their level!"

Suddenly, Bridget and Tyson heard their names faintly in the distance. _"BEEEEEE! BEEEE! BRIDGET! TYYYYSOOOONN!" _They looked behind them and realized they were nearly at the end of their street, far, far away from Bee's house!

"Eheh…uhh…you wanna go back or d'you wanna stay here?" Bee asked nervously. Like they really have an option, anyway.

"Uhh…here is good!" Tyson replied stupidly.

"No, let's go back." Bridget grabbed Tyson's hand and dragged him back to her house. _Wow…I didn't know I had that kind of strength._

"But I liked it there!"

"Too bad! We're here now, which is much warmer, and more fun!"

"You two ought to be stand up comedians. It's entertaining to watch you argue."

"KAI! You CAME!" Savannah cried, flinging her arms around Kai's neck.

You could actually see Kai blush faintly, then he said, "…Get off me."

Savannah did so, a bit ashamed-that was 2 stupid things in 1 day, to the same person!-but not too much. "You know that's like when Snape said that in Potter Puppet Pals…"

"Yeah, yeah, Sav, we've heard you recite it so many times-we get it." Bee laughed.

"So…now what?" Clare wondered. "I can run home and get my gamecube and my controllers…and then I can buy 4 more…and we can connect the gamecubes together…" Clare pointed at the gamecube Bee already had, "…And we can play VIDEO GAMES!" She looked the happiest she's been all day when she said that.

"You would spend $80.00 on controllers, just so we could all play video games for half an hour?" Ray said in disbelief. "Wow…that's generous of you!"

"Not really," Capri corrected him. "She just really wants to play video games."

"Hey!" Clare snapped. "Even if it _wasn't _video games, I still would have! Stop making me look bad!"

"Whaaat? It's not like there's anyone to impress. We're all friends, right?" Capri raised an eyebrow, just to aggravate Clare. She knew perfectly well there were people to impress.

"Hn."

"Hey! Clare, you stole Kai's line! Kai, common, defend yourself! Take your line back!" Tyson protested on Kai's behalf, picking up Kai's arms and waving them in the air. Bee, of course, collapsed on the floor in laughter. What else?

"Wave ya hands in the air, like ya just don't care!" Savannah sang loudly.

"Do your dance, do you're dance!" Max burst out laughing as Capri got up and did the splits.

* * *

Late that night, just before Bee went to sleep, she did some thinking, as she always did before she went to sleep.

_Tonight was…probably the most fun I've ever had in my entire life. I mean, all we did was laugh and…well, laugh. And Tyson…well, he's not so bad, or as stupid as I thought at first glance. All he probably wants is to impress everyone. Makes me feel kinda bad for him, actually. Also of course it must be hard in a brand new country, starting school and all. Plus, Max and Ray are really cool, and although I don't know Kai well I can tell he's cool, even if he is way too quiet. But that's the way some people are. Plus of course they're all so hot. Even Max and Tyson! Well…maybe not Tyson, hehe. I think even Clare is getting to like them all a bit. I can tell Savannah likes Kai, though. She always acts like an idiot around people she likes. And she definetly succeeded in that today! Shame though, I think Kai might even like her back-him and Capri would have made a nice couple. But oh well! As for Tyson and I, I wish everyone would leave us alone. We're friends-probably not even that-and that's all we'll ever be!

* * *

_

A/N: Wow! That was longer than my last chapter…2, 144 words. Very long, hehe.

I have a couple of questions for anyone who would like to answer them…

**1) Who is your favourite OC? Which OC would you like to see more of?  
2) Who do you think will be paired with whom?**

Lol…I'm curious what people think.

**Thanks to the 3 reviewers!**


	3. I Put on my Hat

**On This Night**

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Well, it was interesting to see what people thought about the OCs and pairings and everything. Very interesting..yes…lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just wish I did. I also don't own Iced Caps, MSN, and I _made up _the email addresses. Any ressemblance to real emails is purely coincedental.

**I DO OWN THE POEM, "I PUT ON MY HAT." I WROTE IT, I OWN IT. Any similarities to real poems is purely coincidental.**

((Sample)) Instant Messaging

**Chapter Three: I Put on my Hat**

"Oh, I can't believe it's almost Christmas!" Capri squealed to Max.

"Yeah, me either! Say…what do you want?"

"Hey! We've only known each other for 2 weeks! You can't get me a present!" Capri argued. "Plus, I haven't gotten you one!"

"Iced Cap," Tyson had taken to using Clarice's annoying nickname for Capri. "Max never said he was going to get you a present."

Max rolled his eyes. "True, no I didn't. But that's what I meant, Capri's right."

"Well, if you're getting _her _a present, you gotta get me a present, Maxy!"

"Yeah, course! But…there are eight of us. That's kinda…large. Behemoth. Numerous."

"Huh?"

"He means, that's way too many people that we could possibly buy for with our own money, plus family and other friends…" Capri said.

"Hey! I know!" Bee exclaimed. "Let's do a Secret Santa! That way, everyone gets something, but no one pays as much."

Everyone agreed to the suggestion. They agreed that they would present each other with their gifts on Christmas Eve.

* * *

((So, who did you get?)) The nosy Bee asked Capri.

((I cant tell you, its supposed to be _Secret _Santa)) Capri replied.

((Somehow, i knew youd say that. But I need to tell you who I got, because I have no idea what to get them. So its only fair that you tell me yours.))

((Fine. But you cant tell anyone else, or itll screw everything up.)) Capri warned. Bee had a bad habit of screwing up Secret Santas.

((Fine))

((I got Max.))

((I knew it. So youll have no trouble there…))

((What do you mean? Of course I will I don't know him that well))

((ya u do))

((well I no him better than you))

((lol yeah you do))

((ok so who did u get?))

((…Tyson. That's why I need ur help))

((ha! Figures that u got him lmao))

((figures? Why?))

((cuz u liiiiike him XP)) Capri still figured Bee liked Tyson.

((do not ive told u ppl many times that I don't!))

((yeah yeah whatever! Anyway I cant help u. u no him best out of all of us cept max and them. I dunno, do something creative.))

((like wut? I cant really do anything crafty.))

((write a poem. Youre good at that))

((I am? Remember my last one))

((yeah I remember. But that was like years ago. Youre better now))

((lmao I guess so but its TYSON hes not gonna understand it))

((LMAO good point tho. Well write one anyway)) Capri was out of ideas.

((fine. Who do u think evryone else got?))

((im not telling! It would screw everything up!))

((so u no? grrrr I will find out!)) Another mission for Bee…

((yeah knowing u, u will lmao))

((well, g2g, ttyl!))

Bridget finally signed off her MSN to ask her parents to go shopping (Christmas Eve was only 2 weeks away, she had to get a move on!) but first paused to check her email one last time. There was 1 new message in her inbox.

_To: "Bridget"  
From: "Tyson Granger"  
Subject: __Yo, Bee!_

_Hey Bee! Wuts up? Hey do u no wut our hmk is for history? Cuz I don't lol._

_Ur probably all 'hey how did he get my email' relax I just asked max. I no u have evryone on msn except me. (well and kai cuz its kai and he doesn't talk) u don't want to add me cuz u hate me XP but its ok_

_Aside from that do u want to come over? We can go to the park or somethin_

_You can bring ur friends if u wanna_

_-Ty_

Bee felt she had no choice but to reply. After all, he did need the homework…but she had a funny feeling that wasn't the only thing he was after.

_To: "Tyson Granger"  
From: "Bee Calamari"  
Subject: RE: Yo, Bee!_

_Hello, Tyson. You're right, when I first read your email, I was flipping out. But I guess I couldn't expect to evade you forever XP_

_As for the homework, we have to make a poster (do you remember now?), which is due tomorrow. Just on regular sized paper._

_And by the way, I don't hate you. I never have. You're just not my favourite person XP Jokiiiiiiiiiing._

Bee paused. To go, or not to go? That was the question. She decided it would be rude not to, after just saying she didn't hate Tyson. She continued typing:

_I'll come to your house in an hour. I'm not bringing anyone because Capri's at dance and Clare and Savannah are studying together._

_Sounds fun_

_-Bee_

This was a lie, actually, but Bee quickly emailed Capri, Savannah and Clare telling them not to talk to Max, Ray, or Kai on MSN until she came back on MSN. She just hoped they would get the email in time and listen to her instructions, because she really didn't want them knowing about her excursion with Tyson. They would turn it into a date.

* * *

"_Diiing Dooonng!" _Bridget rang the cheery sounding doorbell of Tyson's house with extreme nervousness. She wore close-fitting jeans and red v-neck tee with an fuzzy ivory sweater. All this was of course underneath a very warm, red winter coat, because it's Canada. She hoped she wasn't overdressed-or underdressed.

"Uhh.." Bee leaned in closer to the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Hey." Tyson suddenly opened the door from somewhere Bee couldn't see, and, being caught unaware, Bee literally fell into the house.

"Bumblebee, get OFF, save it for later, geeze!"

"Make me." Bee said, but then jumped up. "You have such a sick mind. You're the one who opened the door on me in the first place."

"It wouldn't be polite to leave you outside." Bee just glared, but then grinned. It was too hard to stay mad at him. He had what some would call a natural "Puppy-Dog Face."

"Tyson, are you torturing Bridget!" Kai barked from upstairs. "I told you, you could only invite her over if you promised to be a good little boy!"

"I never thought I'd hear Kai say _that, _not in a million years!" Bee said to Tyson. "No, Kai, he's behaving just fine!" Bee thought she heard a faint 'Hn' from upstairs, but she wasn't sure.

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay, but we have to go this way, because…uh…the other way is dangerous." Bee said. That wasn't true at all, but if they went the other way, one of her friends might spot her. Tyson looked at her curiously, but said nothing. Hefigured he was lucky just to have this chance.

Once they arrived at the local park just a block away, Bee immediately dashed for the swings-her favourite. She never swung very high, but just being on them made her feel dizzy and happy inside.

Kind of just like now,

As their eyes met for one brief second,

Just one second.

Maybe it was just the swings, but…

Never mind.

Never mind. Bridget always told herself-Never mind. It was nothing. But what if it wasn't nothing and was actually something? Bee shook her head in confusion.

"…What's wrong? You okay?" Tyson asked in concern. He thought he saw something glisten in Bridget's eye, but maybe it was only the light.

"…It's nothing. Never mind." Bridget stammered, tripping over her own words. Never mind…but he shouldn't never mind, it was his business, too. Or was it?

"…Okay…" Tyson said uncertainly. "But you could tell me if you wanted to."

"I know. But…I think I better go home. I just forgot, my mom's expecting me…" Another lie. "…Bye."

"Wait! Bee, you can't go home on your own."

"…I can't? Yes I can…I have every other time I came here…I gotta go, Tyson…bye…" And with that, she ran. Bridget was pretty experienced in running away from the things she loved. She did so at least once a year. But this time was different.

She ran, and ran, and ran, not paying any attention at all to where she was going. Not until…

"Bee! What's wrong! What are you crying for?" Bridget heard a door slam and a girl with bushy brown hair run out…Capri. In her panic, Bridget had run the wrong way.

After all those years of running, she'd run the wrong way.

"…Bee, what are you doing…"

Bridget sniffed. What to do, now? Run away, again? But maybe…maybe Capri could help…No. Even she herself didn't know what was wrong with her. How could Capri? "…It's nothing. Never mind. I was just out walking and I was thinking…it's okay."

Capri didn't believe her, of course. Bee didn't cry unless there was a good reason in her mind. But she knew it was hopeless to get Bee to admit anything-she was probably confused herself. "Okay, whatever. But it's still another 3 blocks to your house, and you're not exactly in the best shape for walking. I'll take you."

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Bee thought. And thought. And thought. Until finally she remembered Secret Santa. And she remembered the poem. She got up. Bridget knew what to write now.

_I put on my hat.  
__My thinking cap…  
Unlike any other  
Or at least,  
__I will try  
__But people stare and people wonder  
__But people never ever stop to think  
__With their thinking caps on  
__Like I do.  
__Run, run away!  
__People say  
__Run, run away!  
__But do they stop to think  
__With their thinking caps on?  
__No,  
__No they don't  
__People stare and people wonder  
__But people never think  
__Things  
__Through  
'Til  
__It's  
__Too  
__Late.  
__But then…  
__It's too late.  
__And what they have lost  
__Will never berecovered.  
__Will it?  
__If this piece  
__Affects you  
__Say  
__I.  
__I.  
__I.  
__I.  
__I.  
__I.  
__Then maybe you will recover  
__What you have lost,  
__Because then  
__Only then  
__Will you have  
__Put on your hat._

_-Bridget _

_P.S.: I'm sorry. Never again will I run away. I.

* * *

_

A/N: "I Put on my Hat." I wrote that. The line _'I put on my hat,' _comes from a poem I wrote when I was in grade 2, believe it or not. (You can probably guess how much sense it made, lmao) What I meant by it then, I have no idea.

What that poem means…I guess it means that Bridget is always off in her own world without her 'thinking cap' on, and "People," meaning her other self, are always telling her to run away from her problems because it's easy. But this gets her into trouble and can cause special chances to slip away from her. If she says 'I,' showing that she understands the poem, she will then be able to put on her 'thinking cap' and no longer run away.

I'm still amazed that I wrote that. It's kinda weird. But I like it. (Partly just because it has 'I pu ton my hat' in it, but shh)

**Thanks to the 2 reviewers! You rock! And of course ATA!**

**-RR**


	4. I Ran

**On This Night**

A/N: Hello! Welcome to the next lovely chapter of 'On This Night.'

This chapter is mostly Bee and Tyson, like last chapter. Next chapter I plan on adding in more of the others.

I'm also curious to what people thought of the poem in last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters.

_I do own the poem, because I wrote it. In this chapter the full poem is not present, but fragments of it are. For the full poem ("I Put on my Hat") see Chapter 3._

**Chapter Four: I Ran**

Clarice awoke to the sound of music the next day. This was because it was, unfortunately, a school day, and her alarm had gone off.

When she arrived at school, she noticed something weird about the people she usually hung out with. They were all split off into different groups-generally, guys with guys and girls with girls. Usually everyone just hung out together.

Clare walked over to the girls, then noticed Bridget was missing. "Hey…where's Bee? She's late, but not usually this late," she said just as the bell rang.

"She called me this morning to tell me she wasn't coming to school. She sounded pretty sick…" Capri answered.

"Aw…poor Bee."

"Let's go visit her after school!" Savannah suggested before going to her class.

"Good idea. She'll probably welcome the company." Capri said.

* * *

At home, Bridget was not sick at all.

Well, not that kind of sick, at least.

She held a piece of paper in her hands, the rest of her body buried deep beneath the comfort of her bedsheets.

She read it over and over and edited and edited until finally she thought it was perfect.

Bee copied her poem onto a piece of stationary, put it into a breathtaking box (not that it mattered) and willed herself to wrap it…but she couldn't do it. Because then she would never be able to read it again.

She figured Tyson would love it.

After all, yesterday he had proved he wasn't as dim-witted as he looked.

She just hoped her small, insignificant poem would be enough.

Bee took the poem out of its box to re-read it-something about it was mesmerizing, she couldn't stop-but was rudely interrupted by the voices of life and harsh reality.

"Bee! You're _alive!_" Savannah burst into her room. Bee screamed, ducking under the covers.

"Yeah, we thought you died." Capri entered, laughing. "And we came to visit you. _Clare, _get in here, she doesn't _shed!_" Clare unwillingly walked into the room. She hadn't wanted to come for fear of Bee being contagious.

"Bee, we came to visit you, come out." Savannah yanked the covers off of Bee, leaving her slender and frail body lying there, shivering from the cold of her room, the coldest in her house.

"Geeze, Bee, it's not that cold." Savannah rolled her eyes.

"You're not the one who's sick," Bee said, remembering her excuse that morning, and gave a fake little cough.

"Good point. Anyway, we talked to Mrs. Boss and got your homework. We were going to get Tyson to do it, but for some reason, he wasn't here today, either. Weird, eh?" Capri went on for a bit, not noticing that Bee wasn't responding.

She just lay there, frozen. Tyson wasn't at school, either? She recalled yesterday. Okay, so they'd only been together for about half an hour before Bee "had to go." And maybe he took it a little hard that she wouldn't even let him walk her home. Maybe it started raining and he caught a cold. It's not like she was paying attention to the weather.

But she had a feeling…

"Guys, I think you should go. I'm pretty contagious." Bee said, looking at Clare. "I wouldn't want you to get sick. But thank you for bringing my work…don't want to fall behind…"

"_Fiiiiiiine, _we'll _go. _Being sick is for regular quadrilaterals!" Capri joked. "_Common, _guys."

And so they left. Left her alone to drown in her misery. Bridget never meant to hurt anyone, especially not Tyson. That was kinda _not _the point.

Then again…what _was _the point.

_There was no point._

_You ran because it was easy,_

_Not because it was right._

Then…what _is_ right? Bee thought.

Well…she was about to find that what was right would not be determined by her herself.

* * *

Capri bid Clare and Savannah good-bye, because they lived a different way from Capri's house.

But Capri did not go home.

If Bee wouldn't tell her, Tyson would. Capri knew Bee was with Tyson yesterday afternoon because she had talked to Max. Since when did she ever listen to anything Bee said?

Capri walked up to the door of the big, brick house, somewhere she had been before but was still not somewhere she would call familiar. She rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Meow."

Capri sighed, but then laughed. "Ray, it's getting old, now. But that's not why I'm here. Is Tyson home?"

"Yeah, course, he stayed home from school. He's _"sick"_ _"in his room"_ "_sleeping."_ Ray made air quotations around everything.

Capri laughed (again). "Riiight. Hehe weeeelllll can I seeeee him?"

Ray looked at her quizzically. "…Uh…sure. But don't actually expect him to talk to you. He's like a rock."

"So you love him?"

Ray rolled his eyes. "No, he just won't talk to you. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" He said as he brought Capri up to Tyson's room. He knew Capri would most likely believe that he and Tyson were lovers or something for quite some time. "I'll leave you two alone."

_He makes it sound like we're together…._Capri thought, shuddering. Her and Tyson? Noooooooooo thank you. "Tyson, what's wrong with Bee?" She decided to get straight to the point-it might arouse him faster.

Tyson, who had been all wrapped up in a purple fuzzy blanket facing the wall before, promptly sat up sharply, flinging the blanket off of him. All he was wearing was his boxers.

"AAAAAUUUGH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" Capri screamed in horror.

Tyson just ignored her. "What happened to Bee?"

"Geeze, yell much? I thought you were "_sick_" "_in your room_" "_sleeping."_ Capri copied Ray. "There's nothing wrong with Bee, she's just "_sick_" "_in her room_" "_sleeping_," just like you, and you were with her last night before she ran home crying-"

"WHAT? HOLY CRAP ITS ALL MY FAULT!" Tyson ran out of the room.

"Geeze…emo much?" But inside Capri was happy; this was exactly what she was going for.

* * *

"_Diiiiing-doonnnng!" _Bridget's doorbell sounded nearly exactly like Tyson's-cheery, bouncy, and meaningless.

"SOMEONE OPEN THE DOOR GODDAMMIT!" Tyson yelled.

Bee, in her room, still reading and holding her cherished poem, heard the doorbell and was aggravated. She heard a faint, 'Mphrhumph!' from outside, and she figured it must have been Savannah wanting her purse back, which she had left on Bee's bed.

Bee slumped downstairs, still in her nightdress with Savannah's purse. By the time she got to the door (it takes a while when one is slumping), Tyson was leaning his back against the bright red door muttering, 'What have I done,' under his breath.

Guess what happened when Bee opened the door.

"Crap…Tyson…gerroff…" Came Bee's muffled voice from somewhere underneath Tyson's shoulder.

Neither one of them made jokes about it this time, they just stood there, solemnly and awkwardly as if someone had just died.

"I thought you were Savannah." Bee attempted to make conversation. Then it occurred to her that Tyson was in her house, and was probably there for a reason. "Whatter you here for," She asked politely, although it came out as a statement.

"Good question, actually. Capri came over and decided to tell me that yesterday you ran home crying and I decided that was my fault. Now, though, I can see you're perfectly fine." He glared at her.

"Well, what did you expect, to see me dead?" Bee glared right back at him. "Wait-Capri? How did she-damn her. Well for your information, I wasn't crying, why on earth would I have been crying?"

"I don't know, the same reason you stupidly ran home on your own? I could have taken you back, you know."

"Really, now. What if I just wanted to be alone?"

"Then you could have told me so instead of leaving me to be all, 'Gee, I guess I'll just stand here now!'"

Bee rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me what I shouldn't or should have done. I'll do what I want." She said coldly.

"Geeze, if you hate me so much, why did you come? You just ran off after 5 minutes!"

"I…I…I don't hate you. Really. I don't." Bee stammered.

"Sure you don't. Look, I don't frickin' care if you hate me or not! So don't bother to spare my feelings or whatever, because I don't care."

"Then why did you come here…?"

"I told you, I thought I owed you an apology for not trying harder to walk you home. I though someone had done something to you and that's why you were crying. But now," Tyson pointed at Bee, "I can see there was no use."

"If you didn't care about me you wouldn't even have done that." Bee said, so faintly you could hardly hear her. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

_Run, run away!  
People say,  
__Run, run away!  
But do they stop to think  
With their thinking caps on?  
__No,  
No they don't._

"I…"

_People stare and people wonder  
But people never stop to think  
Things  
Through  
'Til  
It's  
__Too  
Late.  
But then…  
It's too late.  
__And what they have lost  
Will never be recovered._

"I…"

"You didn't cause trouble, Bee, just next time, you can tell me stuff. 'Kay?"

"I…"

_Or at least…  
__I will try._

"I…sorry. I'm sorry. I never should have run like that. Won't do it again. I promise." Bee finished, though it was not what she had intended to say.

_Maybe next time…_

"Good, you really scared me, Bee." Tyson said with compassion, smiling now that they weren't arguing. "Friends?"

_Friends…_

_Yes…_

_What I wanted, I thought._

_But maybe I was wrong…_

"Friends." Bee smiled, though on the inside she wept hot, bitter tears that stung the wounds from which blood openly poured.

"Well…I better go…see ya 'round, Bumblebee." And with that he left.

_Maybe next time…_

_But first_

_To admit to myself_

_Something I never thought possible before._

_Then again_

_There's also something in him_

_That wasn't there before.

* * *

_

That night, Bee clutched her poem tightly in her hands. If she thought it was important and special before, it was practically part of her, now.

Then again, maybe it always was.

Bridget glanced at the ending and realized what she had to do. Perhaps before this moment she had never truly understood her own words-but now she did.

_P.S.: I'm sorry. Never again will I run away. I…_

Could she do it?

_I…_

She thought of Capri and her laughter and the way she would say 'I told you so' without actually saying it, most likely, then Savannah, who would probably just point and laugh at her, and Clare who actually _would_ say 'I told you so.'

_I…_

She thought of Tyson and how they'd never get along anyway, they fought too much and were much too different.

_I…_

And she thought of what he would say as he realized that in her mind 'Friends' began to take on a whole different meaning.

_I…can't._

Wait, what? That wasn't even _close _to what Bee was supposed to write! Either the author has typing problems, or Bee…

Wasn't as close to admitting her ordeal to herself as the thought.

_Maybe next time…

* * *

_

A/N: Dun dun dunn! Well, that was supposed to be a really dramatic and emo chapter, but when I wrote the middle, I was, like, sugar-high or something. Well, not really, but I wasn't as serious as I could have been, lol.

If you did not understand the ending, with the poem, go back and read Chapter 3, especially the A/N at the very end.

**Please review and tell me what you thought of the poem especially! I don't write poems often…**

**Thanks to the 2 reviewers!**

**-RR**


	5. Things are Getting Difficult

**On This Night**

A/N: Thank you to my one faithful reviewer! Well, I think more people need to review.

Wouldn't you agree?

Yes?

Good! REVIEW, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I do own the OCs.

**Chapter Five: Things are Getting Difficult**

"Shit, where's my purse?" Savannah wondered on her way to school that morning. "Oh well, don't really need it, anyway." Savannah was surprised to find that Bee was happily standing in the schoolyard when she got there. She had looked really sick the day before.

"Here's your purse." Bee said, holding out the worn red handbag. "You left it in my room two days ago. Sorry I forgot to bring it earlier."

"Do you need a new purse?" Kai asked all of a sudden.

Savannah paused. "…Well, yeah, I could use one, why-you sayin' that this one's ugly?" She held up her current bag. "'Cause I never knew that you were interested in purses." Capri burst out laughing.

"I'm _not. _I was just wondering." Kai rolled his eyes.

In class later on, Capri noticed Kai making a list. "What'cha makin' a list for?" She wondered.

"Because I want to!" Kai retorted. "Alright?"

"Geeze…all right…" _…Emo. I didn't actually expect him to even answer me, or if he did, to answer simply by showing me._

"Okay, I'm trying to figure out my…present." Kai wasn't very familiar with the word present. He seldom had to use it, seeing as he had never actually given anyone a present before now.

"Oh, cool! Who do have, anyway?"

"Savannah."

And then everything clicked in Capri's mind. No wonder Kai was so "interested" in Savannah's purse. And no wonder he was so reluctant to let her see his list.

Capri seriously doubted that if Kai had picked, say, Max, for example, for Secret Santa he would have made such a fuss, with lists and the whole deal.

No…Capri thought Savannah must be _special.

* * *

_

2 hours later, at lunch, 6 of the 8 teens were about to find out some shocking news. What kind of news this was, however, they did not know.

"Guys…Ray and I have some…um, news." Clare said to the 3 bright-eyed girls and the 3 bored-looking boys sitting on a random carpet that appeared out of nowhere.

"OhmiGOD, you're _PREGNANT?_ Ray…you PLAYER!" Tyson shrieked, with his mouth open wide, gaping at Ray the 'player.'

Clare just stared, as if to say 'Are those the kinds of rumors that are going around?' and Ray just glared at Clarice. "Are you? Then…who's the father?"

"I'm _not, _you idiot, at least, not that I know of. Tyson, that was definitely not what I was going to say. Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"…Sorry." Tyson apologized sheepishly.

"So…what _were _you going to say?" Bee wondered.

"Well…this is going to sound disappointing, after what Tyson just said, but Ray and I-"

"HA, I knew it!" Capri pointed and laughed. Savannah joined her.

"Sheesh, guys, she hasn't even finished talking yet!" Max laughed, cocking an eyebrow and Capri.

_Aaaaww…he looks cute like-heeyy. _Capri stopped herself. She didn't feel like liking Max, at least, not in the, like, like _like_ way. Liking people was for squares. They were good friends, and if she liked him that would probably just make things awkward. Unless…well. She was getting ahead of herself. "She doesn't have to say anything, Max, isn't it obvious?"

"Uhm…no…?"

* * *

((So, how did it happen?)) Bee asked Clare over MSN that night.

((How did what happen))

((Durhh, how did Ray ask u out))

((o…he didn't actually)) Clarice admitted.

((what? He didn't? well that sucks. So then how are you…like…together?))

((what are you, sexist? The guy doesn't have to ask the girl out))

((omG u asked HIM out! Wow Clare that was soooooooo brave of u!)) Bee knew she was being very, very preppy, but at the moment, she didn't care.

((ya I did. Well not really it was more like this…))

_(((((Flashback)))))_

"_So…" Ray and Clare were beginning to walk home together  
_

"_So…" Clarice searched her mind for something intelligent to say._

"_Yeah."_

"_You know…I heard…" Uhm. Sure! Yeah, all right then…Those were Clare's thoughts as Ray pushed her up against the school wall and kissed her. "Ok then! Um…so…we'll do that again sometime? …Bye…" Clare said a minute later as her moment of bliss ended and Ray said a quick good bye and…pretty much ran away._

_Smooth. Very smooth, Ray._

_(((((End Flashback)))))_

((Ooooh, that's soooo romantic!)) Bee squealed when Clare finished her not-so-dramatic story ("and then he kissed me and then he ran away. End.").

((I no. I like died when I got home))

((well I g2g now good luck! Bye clare)) And Bee signed off. Knowing her, by the end of the day, everyone would know.

* * *

Bee was once again working on her Secret Santa, even at 11 that night. She had decided that her poem definitely wasn't enough for Tyson. After all, there was at least a fifty-percent chance he wouldn't like it!

So, Bee decided to draw. Bee very rarely drew. She could be good at it when she really wanted to, but that took a lot of time and effort for her. This was probably the biggest, most challenging thing she had ever attempted to draw.

Bee was going to try to draw herself. It's harder than it seems-you don't want to beautify yourself too much, however, you do not want to make it so realistic you look ugly.

Especially not when the drawing is for the one you…

_Damnit, Bee, just say the frickin' word! _Bee squinted and clenched her fists so hard that the ruler she was holding snapped in three clean breaks.

Especially not when the drawing is for the one you love.

Wow…that wasn't so hard, was it, Bridget?

Well, it's harder than it sounds. Bee sighed and flopped over onto her pillow, and just let the tears come. It can get difficult and emotional when you have feelings for someone who won't have them back-ever. The future seems rather bleak, indeed…

Bridget rolled over and turned off her lamp. She pulled her bed sheets up to her temples and fell asleep there, in the dark, still clutching the broken ruler that would soon start to delve into her hand, making harsh, cruel wounds in Bridget's skin. In the other hand, she clutched her unfinished self-portrait. And underneath her pillow was Bee's most prized possession…

Her poem.

It can get rather difficult indeed when you have feelings for someone who doesn't have them back.

Then again…

Are you sure about that one?

* * *

A/N: Of course, I had to end the chapter with Bee being emo. It's my favourite thing to write, after all.

So…Clare and Ray. Anyone surprised?

**PLEASE more than one person review this time!**

**Also feel free to give me suggestions-I've had writer's block lately.**

**-RR**


	6. Drop to the Floor Screaming

**On This Night**

A/N: Wow, 3 reviewers. That's the most I've had all fic!

Ok, one was ATA going on about her alternate personality, Joe (HI JOE!), but still.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. I do own the OCs.

**Chapter Six: Drop to the Floor Screaming**

It was two days later-Saturday. Bliss. Kai didn't have to go to school, school filled with all his fan girls-oh, yes, he knew about his fan girls-and crazy teachers. He could just lie back and relax…

"KAI! HOW DO YOU TURN THE COMPUTER ON? I NEED TO GO ON MSN!"

…Or not. Kai grunted, rolled over, got out of bed, and walked to the next room, where Ray was reading a book on How to Get Girls. Kai smirked at this. "You do it."

"Do what?"

"Turn on the computer."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because, I don't want to."

Ray rolled his eyes and walked into the room beside his. "Max, you do it."

"_Fine, _I'll do it, because I don't want to have to pull Kenny away from his laptop." Max wearily rolled out of bed and slipped on his fuzzy, sky blue housecoat.

* * *

((Yo))When Tyson finally managed to get on the computer, thanks to Max' help, he immediately started a conversation with Bee.

((Trees are awesome, aren't they?))

((…Uh…))

((SNOW! Tyson, it's snowing!)) Bee squealed. She loved it when it snowed so close to Christmas…

((So _that's _what this stuff is called!))

((Um…yeah. S-N-O-W. Ever heard of it? …Apparently not)) _Why doesn't he know what snow is?_

((Well, in Japan, there's no…snow.))

((Oh, yeah! Durrhh, you guys are foreigners)) Bee slapped herself across the head. DUH!

((…foreigners?))

((yeah))

((well we have Canadian citezin…whatevers…now so were not foreigners.))

((yes you are))

((**glares**))

((youre not allowed to glare, only kai is. and me of course)) Bee smirked. She was quite good at glaring.

((that's because you and kai are mean))

((**glares**))

((see?))

((…im not mean. I hate it when ppl call me mean. Im not mean I just don't like sum ppl)) Many people at their school had long thought that Bridget was mean and insensitive. Although sometimes this made her feel superior, it also hurt her, because when all she really wanted to do was help, how could she do that if everyone thought she would just shoot them down?

((so u don't like me?))

((course I like u. were friends rite?))

((but u glaaaaared at meeee **sob**))

((…-.-' right. Now, stop being immature and get your lazy ass over here.)) Bee ordered jokingly.

((where, exactly))

((here))

((wheres that? For all I no u could be in japan))

((well im not. Come to my house.))

((…alone?))

((…no. bring ppl))

((ok then bye))

((asta la vista))

((…baby?))

((sure, why not)) On the outside, Bee rolled her eyes, but on the inside, she thought, _Baby! He called me baby! Not that it means anything… _

Then she realized it would only take 5 minutes for Tyson to come, so she hurriedly called Capri, and ordered her to then call Clare and Savannah. Surprisingly, Capri obeyed, for once.

How convenient.

* * *

Bee quickly threw on a warm, ivory coloured cashmere sweater-her favourite-and close fitting jeans. She decided to put her long, brown hair up for once in a messy bun.

"Hey!" She breathed when she finally opened to door revealing Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai. "Wow, Kai, you came. Wasn't expecting that one."

Ray grinned. "Don't worry, he's not sick. We had to drag him her-AHHHHH!" He screeched when Clare poked him sharply in the back as she and Capri arrived together.

"Hello to you, too," Clare rolled her eyes, but then kissed him.

"Ew!" Savannah pretended to be disgusted upon arrival.

"Get a room!" Capri flouted. Clare just glared and Ray sighed, rather dramatically might I add.

"Ok, guys, can we go in now? I'm freezing!" Max suggested cheerfully.

"Oh, no, we're not going inside!"

"_What?_ Bee, we're hardly dressed for playing in the snow!" Savannah complained, lifting up her thin, black skirt slightly.

"…You have a point…maybe I should have warned you all, first…" Bee laughed nervously, seeing Kai's muscle shirt, Capri's jean jacket, Clare's T-shirt, and everyone else's inappropriate clothes. "Alright, let's go inside, then," she invited them in reluctantly, taking off her winter gear.

"Geeze, Bee, for a straight A student, you sure don't think." Tyson commented once they were all safe in Bee's now-familiar basement.

"You can't talk Mr. Yay-I-Got-A-67!"

"I may not get such good marks, but at least I think!"

"Guys, how 'bout we _stop _arguing, and actually do something productive?" Capri suggested.

"Like what, genius," Clare remarked sarcastically.

"How about truth or dare?" Max suggested.

Max does a lot of suggesting in this fic.

"OhmiGod I love that game! But it's not productive."

"And I don't like it, because it always results in embarassment." Bee pointed out.

"That's what makes it so fun! Anyway, Bee, just because it's your house, that doesn't mean you get to decide anything."

Bee rolled her eyes. This was a joke common among her and her friends. "…Right. Well, are we going to play, or not? Let's start already! Uh…KAI! You go first!"

"Hn. For someone who doesn't want to play, you're eager," Kai replied.

Bee just blushed. Okay, so truth or dare could be fun. Sometimes. "Okay…go!" She exclaimed.

"Uh…no." Kai said, after much thought.

"Yes, dammit. You **_will _**play." Ray said…well, ordered. After 3 years of knowing him, after years of playing truth or dare together, Kai had never played.

"Fine, Ray, I'll ask a question." Kai relented. Ray was just so hard to say no to. "But I am **_not _**answering any!" the teen barked, almost yelling.

_Geeze…what does he have to hide? _"Ok, ask away!" Clare commanded.

"Max. Truth yayayayayea. What."

"…Uh…Very nice, Kai." Max said, cocking his eyebrow at Kai. (Naturally, Capri was having a cow.) Why was he participating, anyway? This was definitely _not_ the Kai he'd known for the past 3 years.

"Max, _answer the damn question!" _Kai wanted to get this torture with over as soon as possible.

"Oh! Uh…yeah, sure." He hesitated. Dares were bad, Max hated looking stupid in front of other people, the few times he ever did. Truths…risky…kiss…uh…no way. Fire in a barn…too mean…he'd have to go with truth. Max winced slightly in preparation for what was to come. "…Truth…" He expected the worst. After all, it was Kai. Kai could be cunning and cruel when he really wanted to be.

"Who do you like," Kai mumbled.

How creative.

Aah! The dreaded question-who do you like. Easy to lie to, but, someone who knows you well can realize this. Which is bad, oh, very bad indeed if that someone _is _the one you like.

"You can always chicken!" Clare sort of giggled, seeing the anxious look on Max' face.

Chicken? AHA! An alternative!

"If I were you, I wouldn't." Capri advised. "Trust me-that's, like, the easiesttruth someone can ever give you. I mean-you can just lie!"

'Course. Durrhh, Max knew this. But she knew him so well! Even better than Tyson. This wasn't saying much, since Tyson and him had a lot of fun together and were great friends, but Tyson didn't really know him or talk about serious stuff with him, like she did.

I mean, he could always tell her…

Yes. That's what he'd do.

"MAAAXXX, hurry the hell _up_!" Tyson protested, suddenly. He was getting fed up, having not spoken in at least 10 minutes.

"_ALRIGHT_, Tyson! Ok…I'm answering the question…but…you all need to go away. Now."

Kai sighed. Was Max really this dim-witted. Just when Kai thought he might have some intelligence… "Max, in order to answer the question, someone actually has to _hear _you." Kai spoke slowly.

"I know. I'll…write it. On paper."

"…Fine. C'mon, guys." And so, everyone obeyed Kai-who wouldn't? It's _Kai_-and evacuated that section of the basement and went into the next. Kai was the last to leave. Before he did, he handed Max a slip of paper and whispered, _'Good luck.'_

_Thanks… _Max didn't say, for Kai was already out of the room. He had a feeling he was going to need all the luck he could get.

Okay. Now he was seriously reconsidering. I mean, it's shocking when you find out for the first time someone actually likes you. Not that it was her first time, or anything. It probably wasn't-she was so pretty!

Wait…what if she liked someone else? What if she had a boyfriend and neglected to tell him? She didn't seem like the kind of girl who'd do that, but hey. Maybe Max was wrong.

_"MAX_ _HURRY UP! A NAME CAN'T BE LONGER THAN SEVEN LETTERS!"_ Max heard Ray shout from the other side of the wall.

"Excuse me?" Savannah protested.

Ray counted all the letters in her name-8. "…Oh. Sorry." He said sheepishly. _"NEVER MIND, 8! BUT STILL! YOU SHOULD BE DONE!"_

Max rolled his eyes. They probably had no idea who he liked was someone in the house. They probably thought it was some random girl back in Japan or America.

Max decided it might be easier to do this if he shut his eyes, so he did. Nope…not helping. What if he tried to put all his energy and heart in soul into the pencil? Nope…not working, either. The pencil snapped cleanly in two.

He picked up Bee's favourite pen (which he silently swore not to lose-he heard the last guy who lost Bee's favourite pen was severely injured). This seemed so much more final, like there was no turning back, whether he wrote anything or not-she'd know, anyway.

But of course he _was _going to write something. But now-even if he wanted, he couldn't get rid of it.

A couple of minutes later, still shaky, Max called the other 7 back into the room and backed up 'til he non-voluntarily slumped onto Bee's chocolate brown, suede sofa.

Everyone gathered 'round the miniscule piece of paper, as if it was a bowl of candy. Or, in Kai's case, guns. None of this mattered to Max, though. Not 'til the girl he was anxiously awaiting to read his one word answer went up.

And she did.

Capri gave a little gasp, then a sort of laugh. She broke into an uncontrollable smile and spun around, positively glowing. Her eyes sparkled and twinkled as she was suddenly transported to a magical world of fields and dancing flowers.

Long story.

Or at least, that's what she saw. Everyone else just saw Capri standing there, looking extremely happy, but scared at the same time, and Max looking totally dejected.

…_Yeah…knew that wasn't such a great idea…I may as well drop to the floor screaming now, 'cos in a few seconds I know I will..._were his last thoughts before…

DUN DUN DUN!

FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OUR NOT-SO-DRAMATIC STORY!

* * *

A/N: That was my favourite chapter to write out of all of them, I think. Minus chapter 3, with the poem.

I learned something-it's not _Max's _but _Max' _or at least, according to my spell check. Weird, eh?

Anyone surprised by this? I know I haven't hinted at it much, but I did mention their friendship a few times and there were other times.

Also, since the re-introduction of forums, I've set up one...so anyone who by any chance feels like going there should. You can find a link on my profile.

**_Review! My goal is 4!_**

**_-RR_**


	7. Then Again, Maybe I Won't

**On This Night**

RR- Just a head's up for those who care: there will only be 3 chapters more, maybe 4. Depends what kind of stuff I can come up with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters. I don't own 'Breakaway' or 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson, or 'My Grown-up Christmas List.' I do own the OCs.

Now, onto the chapter!

Wow, chapter 7…this is the longest fic I've ever written O.o

**Chapter Seven: Then Again, Maybe I Won't**

…_Yeah…knew that wasn't such a great idea…May as well drop to the floor screaming now, 'cos I knew I will be in a few seconds anyway…_were Max' last thoughts before…

Before Capri had one of her rare preppy moments, jumping up and down flailing her arms like a bird trying to fly, screaming, "OhmiGod, OHMIGOD! O-M-G, OhmiGOD!"

The 'audience' just sweatdropped as the pleasantly surprised teen ran over to the blushing boy, flinging her arms around him.

They sat like that for a while, until they were rudely interrupted by Savannah: "Hey, isn't this where you're supposed to kiss?"

"Shut _up, _Sav, life isn't like fanfics!" Bee reprimanded. "Just let them alone."

"So…now what?" Tyson asked stupidly.

"Well, somehow I doubt we're going to play truth or dare again!" Ray laughed, seeing the happy couple. Max now had his arms wrapped around Capri, with her head resting on his shoulder.

Clare smirked. She never thought she'd see the day when Capri would fall in love. Of course, she'd magically manage to deny it, but it didn't matter-it was obvious, now.

_Sometimes I'm envious of Cap. I mean-look! So happy…so cute…_Bee couldn't help but smile. There was no denying it-they were adorable. _I've always been the emotional one. I just wish that, even if it didn't last, I had something like that, with someone. Maybe one day…but, alas…_

**With Max and Capri**

"Well…uh…now what? I mean…I'm not exactly allowed to…uh…you know…" Capri stammered. How did she do this? Of course, if she could, she would…but it wasn't up to her. If she even _mentioned _Max, her dad would staple her to the floor!

"…Date?" Max' face fell slightly. "Well…we don't need to date, to be…you know…" The two were having trouble speaking. They'd known each other for a little over 3 weeks and had spoken countless times before, but never under these circumstances.

"Like…together? A couple? Yeah…I know…I'd like to, I would. Really." Capri smiled sympathetically. "It's just…okay. We just can't let my dad find out." Screw her parents. She couldn't pass up this chance. _I don't know what it is about these mysterious boys from Japan, but whatever it was, they are definitely special. I think all of us realize it by now. _

In her mind, Capri began to make a list of why the four were special:

_-Instead of flocking immediately to the preppy people calling their names, begging them to talk to them, they chose us._

_-All of us like one of them. Yes…even Bee. She's so see through._

_-All of them like one of us. That much is obvious now…_

_-They're from Japan. How often do you see that?_

_-They just are. No questions asked._

Some things in life you can't explain. Like why Max liked her of all people, and why she herself was allowing this all to happen to her. Or why Max chose that moment, interrupting Capri's deep thoughts, to pull her closer and gently kiss her on the cheek.

Capri turned to look at him, smiling.

"You're not mad…are you?" Max suddenly looked worried and concerned.

"…No, why would I be mad?"

"Well…you never actually said you were okay with all this happening, or that…"

"I am. Cool with this, I mean. I just need time to think, is all. Nothing like this has ever happened to me." Capri explained. Poor Max. They'd only been 'together' for a half-hour, and already he was feeling insecure.

Well…she guessed she hadn't really told him how she felt…but she didn't think she needed to. Maybe this would help. She leaned over slightly and kissed him back.

"Ok!" Max exclaimed softly when they finally pulled away about a minute later.

A chorus of "Aaaaw"s, led by Savannah and Bee welcomed the couple back into reality. Clare smirked. And just two hours ago, this girl was telling her and Ray to get a room.

Tyson just stared, amazed that Max had that kind of charm, Ray thought about Clare, and Kai watched them intently, amazed. Who knew?

"Okay, guys! Karaoke time!" Bee suddenly jumped off her long, black counter, where she was sitting. Max and Capri looked up. "Yes, you too, lovebirds." She rolled her eyes. Normally, Capri and Max loved karaoke. Now they looked like they'd rather be doing…other things. But Bee didn't care.

She pulled out a random Kelly Clarkson CD. Capri scowled. She'd never been a fan of Kelly Clarkson. "Shut up, it's a good CD."

'_Breakaway' _came on, and Bee finally managed to get Capri up and away from Max, at least, for a little while, to do their 'Breakaway Dance,' which they had made up the previous summer.

That summer seemed so long ago…so much had changed, even though it had only been 5 months.

Savannah had just made a move to change the CD, when Bee recognized the song and protested, "No! I like this song, it's one of my favourites! I have to sing it." Bee loved singing. People usually told her she was a good singer (well, except for her family), and it was what she loved to do, other than write.

Savannah had been wondering when Bee would start singing again. Everytime music came on, and even sometimes when it wasn't, Bee always found a way to sing. But lately, she'd been abnormally quiet.

**"**_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me…  
**_

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
**_

_**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone!**_

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me,  
It's like I'm not me…"_  
**

"Wow, enough similes in there?" Savannah wondered, totally ruining the moment in which Tyson and Bee had made eye contact for the very first time.

Well, not for the first time, it's pretty hard to know someone for 3 weeks and never make eye contact. But this time was different, because all the other times were with a sense of regret-one looked away, or they were forced to look at each other, so to speak. But this time, they looked at each other voluntarily and with a sense of feeling. What the other was feeling, however, neither knew.

"Well, no matter how many similes are present, it's a good song." Clare said. She loved Kelly Clarkson.

"Guys, whoever has me for Secret Santa needs to get me a rubber chicken." Capri randomly said. "So I can hit people-**cough **Bee **cough**-with it."

"Why don't you just use a long stick?" Tyson looked confused. "That would hurt more."

Suddenly "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies" was playing on the Christmas CD that Kai had put on.

"…Didn't know you were the festive type, Kai!" Ray said, bewildered.

"I didn't know, either. Thanks for informing me."

No one was listening to Kai's dry humor, however-they were too busy watching Bee, Savannah, and Capri pretend to be "pretty ballerinas."

Soon, Max, Tyson and Ray got into the spirit, too, leaving Clare to be all, "Oh, what the hell," and join in, too.

And Kai?

Even he participated by putting his arms over his head.

_**This is my grown-up Christmas list…my only life long wish…No more lives torn apart, that wars would never start, and time would heal all hearts…And everyone would have a friend, and right would always win…and love would never end…this is my grown-up Christmas list…

* * *

**_

RR- Don't know what that last bit has to do with the moment, but the song was stuck in my head, and it basically fits the fic in general.

What I find interesting is that each of the Ocs has their own little flaws…Capri doesn't want to show too much emotion; Bee shows too much and is confused; Savannah knows what she wants, but is too embarassed and flustered; and Clare…well, she's just there, I guess?

Heads up: Next chapter will be written by the plot-giver, ATA. She was all, "Chelss can I write you a chappa?" and I was all, "Sure."  
So it'll be different than the rest of the fic.

Anyway, **REVIEW.**

-RR


	8. Silent Night

**On This Night**

RR- Never mind then. ATA is **_not _**writing this chapter, because she says it's too hard to write. Therefor, I'm writing it. You can direct any and all complaints to me. Maybe ATA will write a chapter in the future, though, who knows.

Disclaimer: Still not owning Beyblade. Why do I have to type this every chapter?

Warning: In this chapter, Bee has some arguments with herself. Whenever you see this, it works like this: 

_Italics- Self One **Bold Italics- Self Two **_Normal- narrator.

Bee's two "selves" are both in her mind, so whenever they "say" something, it's actually her thinking.

**Chapter Eight: Silent Night**

_**Bee, you're an idiot.** Gee, you think? **'Course I think. You're the one who doesn't think, Bee.** I don't think! 'Course I think! Well, most of the time. **Not just now, you didn't.** Hey, I said most of the time, didn't I?_

Bee was arguing with herself again. She did this a lot when she was lonely. Sometimes silently in her head, but most times not.

It was Bee was sitting in her shower, with the water drenching her; however, she was not actually taking a shower. Her white blouse was so soaked it was see-through, and her brown jeans clung to her legs.

You may be wondering why Bee was in the shower. Well, good question-so am I.

It turns out that Bee had decided to go sit in the shower of the plain bathroom, which was decorated with blue fish, that she and her younger brother shared, while the rest of her family (and her friends, who were more of a family to her than her real family) was out of the house, simply because she could. That, and because she had established over the years that all her great thoughts came to her while in the shower. The shower was a great place for thinking. It was just you and your own voice. No one to tell you what's wrong or right, no one to try to control you-just you. You could sing as loudly as you wanted, and no one could tell you to stop or that you sounded horrific. In fact, Bee had written the beginnings of countless songs and poems in the shower. Even when she was a mere child of only six, and a peculiar one at that, she loved making up songs and singing them.

Today, she was not interested in writing songs, nor singing, unless it would help. Bee only sought the guidance of the small shower to help her work through her problems and feelings, one at a time. On this day, Bee had quite a lot of them, and they were tearing her up inside, slowly and painfully-and so close to Christmas, only five short days away.

Why did she always feel so hateful of Capri, lately? Could she not be happy for her?

Why couldn't she admit to herself how she felt about one certain someone?

And, once she'd done that, why couldn't she tell him? Looking at Capri and Max and Clare and Ray, nothing bad could come of it, right?

Bee had so many issues, she figured she ought to name them all. Issue Number 1, Issue Number 2, and Issue Number 184 (Not everything has to be in order-spice things up a bit!).

As for Issue Number 1, well, it was perfectly natural, Bee should be envious. After all, Capri had something she wanted. Okay, maybe not the exact 'something,' but the same variety, so to speak. As long as she didn't let her envy get in the way of her and Capri's friendship, or Capri and Max' relationship, it was all good, right? Everyone gets envious sometimes-we're only human.

_**Issue Number 2-Oh, come on, Bee. You're making a big deal out of that?** 'Course. You would, too, if you were me. **I am you, idiot**. No, you're not. We're different people, you and I. You are self one, I am self two. **…Whatever. 'Self Two,' you're so emo.** I know and I'm proud of it. **Well, it's nothing to fuss over. So you got a little crush-** I hate that word. **–No big deal! You've had, what, hundreds of crushes in the past?** Yeah and I had cows over all those, too. **Good point. Yeah well, Self Two, you're just emo.** Like I said, I know, and I'm proud of it. **Too bad the self that people usually see is you, Two, because I am so much cooler.** Only to your own inflated head…_

_**Now, Two, this leads right into Issue Number 184. If you really like this guy, then tell him so. Actually, first tell one of your friends. Tell, like, Savannah, or something. **No. Definitely not Savannah. **Clare?** No. **Capri, then.** Maybe. But she'll be all, 'I told you so, I told you so!' But she won't actually say it, but I'll know she wants to, so it won't matter. **So? You have to tell someone, 'else you'll explode, like you practically are right now**. I'll tell mom? _

Self Two snorted. _**Tell mom? Are you insane? You can't tell your best friends, who are already hooked up with two of his friends, anyway, but you can tell mom? **…You're right, that doesn't make sense. Fine, I'll talk to Capri. But only 'cos I want her to talk to me about Max. **Like telling her about Tyson will help. **It's worth a shot. What's the worst that can happen? **Dunno. **_

_**Now, remind me why you were so worked up again? **_

Self One couldn't remember. Bee's whole body shrugged as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing a sky blue towel and wringing out her sopping, almost black hair. She quickly changed into dryer clothes and jumped into bed, excited for her peaceful night that was soon to come.

Her last thoughts before falling into her silent night were that tomorrow she would present Tyson with his gift, and everyone else would receive theirs, as well. But she still had to write one more thing…

* * *

RR- Think back to chapter 4, the end, what Bee could not bring herself to write. Doesn't take much thought, lol, it's rather obvious. What do you think-is she ready? 

Well, this chappa was pointless, but I don't care. I like it anyway.

Remember, ATA did _not _write this, I did.

Thanks again to my 2 loyal reviewers! You guys rock!

-RR


	9. Secret Santa

**On This Night**

RR- Hey! Happy Holidays! Bit late, but hey. I keep getting writer's block. Luckily the end isn't for off!

This is still the longest fic I've ever written. For this I am proud of myself.

_**Chapter Nine: Secret Santa**_

"Guys, can I be Santa? _Pleeaase?"_ Tyson pleaded, sitting on the counter in Bee's basement. For some reason, the teens always met up at her house. She didn't mind, she loved having people over, but her parents had some regrets (_"Bee! Why are there fingerprints on the walls?"_).

"Yeah, yeah, sure, just don't sabotage the presents." Bee flapped her hand at him.

"Actually…" Ray began, pulling apart from Clarice. "…He did that once. He was _curious _and wanted to see what was inside." Tyson glared at Ray, and Bee glared at Tyson, while Capri glared at Bee for glaring at Tyson. Not the best way to win someone over. Then again, Bee had never been very good at that.

"Okay, let's start." Savannah said. "I want my presents!"

"Just for that, you get yours last. Max-heads up!" Tyson joked as he threw a bulky yet beautifully wrapped package at him.

Max caught it and read the tag. "_TO: Maxy FROM: Santa, only female, and without the extra 48658976893 pounds!"_ He laughed, and proceeded to tear off the paper, which was decorated with festive Christmas trees. "Oooh, an Aero bar! Thanks, Santa!" Max continued to rummage through the mess of tissue paper. "…Whoa…that's…a lot of candy." He pulled out 5 king-sized bags of gummy-type candy, and after those 3 additional chocolate bars. "Thanks, Santa!"

Capri beamed, but stopped beaming abruptly as a hard thing hit her in the head. She turned around, only to find Tyson smiling innocently and everyone else laughing hysterically, except Kai, who was smirking contentedly. That was his entertainment for the day. She looked down at the floor beside her, and found that the 'hard thing' was in fact a present. However, it was not for her, it was for Savannah. "Well, what did you throw it at me for!" she asked incredulously, and tossed the gift to her friend.

"T_o: Savannah. From: K-oh, wait_. _KAI!_ You totally ruined the surprise!" Savannah pouted.

"…Sorry for ruining it for you..."

"…? Whatever." Savannah decided to ignore Kai, because she didn't understand him, and continued ripping the tissue paper out of the bag like a vicious beast. Everyone just stared.

"…You done?" Clare wondered as Savannah finally pulled back from the bag, pieces of tissue paper in her hair.

Savannah smiled sheepishly. "Heh…yeah. Well, thanks for the purse, Kai!" She held up a gorgeous lavender leather purse, slightly rectangular shaped. "…It must have been so expensive!"

"…And?" Kai cocked an eyebrow at her (people do that a lot in this fic).

"…Well…thanks!" _He must be LOADED! To spend this much on a **Secret Santa **gift!_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. NEXT!" Tyson yelled, throwing something at Clare, but missing by a long shot. Clare walked over to the couch and picked it up. It was a small squarey box, which could only mean one thing-shiny objects. Clare _liiike _shinies. 

Anyway, clearly Clare was excited about the prospect of receiving jewelry. It was sooo romantic, and it was soooo shiny! What was it? A necklace? A pair of earrings? A bracelet? She gasped-a ring! As she slowly lifted the brown, wooden top off of the box, she found it was neither of the things she had been hoping for-it was better.

Lying calmly flat amongst the cotton batting was a sky blue ribbon, which went beautifully with her short blonde hair and green eyes. Hanging in the middle on the ribbon was a silver star with a tiny diamond in the middle of it.

"To wear, on your neck." Ray smiled at her.

"Well, duh!" Bee remarked. "One of my other friends has a red one like that it's sooo pretty…" she droned on, ignoring everyone else who were already handing out the next gifts.

It was Kai's turn now, and we can pretty much all guess how that went down-over and donewith as quickly as possible, no formalities. However, he was beginning to wish he _had _taken his time. It was just his luck. Of all the things Savannah (yes, he knew-he was Kai, how could he not?) could have given him, she just _had _to give him a mouse from the ghetto.

It rapped and everything. _"Yo, yo, it da mouse from da hood nd I gonna eat ya cheese nd ya betta protect ya cupboards 'coz one day da mouse from da ghetto gonna steal ya cheese…ooh, where ya cheese" _

Okay, so that's not what it said. No one could understand what it said; it talked in such a high, squeaky voice. But that was what made it so funny, Kai thought, as he suppressed an oncoming fit of laughter.

It wasn't working, apparently, as his body, especially his shoulders, shook and he had to sit down to keep from falling. Kai was perfectly aware of the odd stares he was getting from his friends, but what could he do-magically stop laughing?

"GET A CAMERA, GET A CAMERA!" Tyson and Bee squealed in unison, scrabbling for the disposable camera Capri had conveniently brought in her trusty purse.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Kai had calmed down, attempted to wipe the group's memories with a silver pen and failed, and Bee was ready to open her gift.

"Yay! At last!" Bee exclaimed, holding a bright red coloured package. She shook it up and down excitedly. She always did this before she opened presents. She didn't quite know why, as she hated actually knowing what she was going to get. Bee was expecting her present to be something stupid, like everyone else's, and she was okay with that-completely useless stuff, but hilarious all the same.

Therefor, what she found when she lifted the lid off the shoebox totally blew her away. "W…w-wow. Wow. Wwoooww." Bee loved shoes. In a mall, it was common to find her wandering amongst the show aisles, ogling at all the expensive pairs she couldn't have. Heels, pumps, platforms, round toe, square toe, you name it, Bee loved them all. So you would have thought she'd have had a million plus one pairs, but unfortunately, her parents didn't like her wearing such flashy shoes at such a young age. Bee opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again. She'd rather marvel at the shoes some more.

They were brown suede boots with a rounded toe, cuffing slightly at the top of the shaft, which she discovered when she slipped the boots on came up to mid shin-perfect. These were the very boots she'd looked at for so long in her favourite shoe shop the past week, she'd even tried them on. She stood up, stammering, "B-but…but how did you…" She gestured towards her feet. "How did you know my size?"

"Cap told me." Tyson said, smiling, then clasping his hand over his mouth having realized what he'd said.

"So it was _you!_" Bee said, pointing at him. "Eeeep! Thankyou, thankyou, _thaaaank yooou!"_ She squealed suddenly, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Uhhm…heh. Heh."

Capri sighed. "She gets excited about shoes. See I told you it was a good idea. One time I had to distract her from the shoe aisle with ties…"

"Uhhm…okay…" Tyson began, still flustered. "Well, here, Cappuccino. Your turn."

Capri scowled, but then went right back to opening her present. She couldn't wait another second-what ever it was, she was going to love it. "Ooh! Ooh! Oooooooooooh, thanks, Max; these are my favourite!" she said, holding a heart shaped box of chocolate covered cherries.

_"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAaaaaawwwwww!"_ chorused Savannah and Bee as Capri crawled over to Max to kiss him.

5 minutes later they were still at it, and the group was getting tired of waiting-there was only two more presents to go! "Okay, guys, you can stop now." Clare said. "Anytime now…"

Max and Capri pulled a part, looking sheepish and slightly embarassed. "…Sorry." Max mumbled.

"'Kay, so we got two left, one for Ray and one for me!" Tyson said. "Here." He threw a weirdly shaped parcel to Ray, wondering what it could be.

Ray tore the paper off, looking down at the gift with a manic look upon his face, soon to be combined with total confusion. "…The Ying Yang Emporium?" He asked in disbelief. "…Wow…I didn't know such a thing existed!" He exclaimed in awe.

"Neither did I 'til I googled it. It's in China, but I thought next time you went to visit your family you could go." Clare said.

"Well, thanks for the chocolate too! Also Ying Yang shaped…"

Max laughed. "You can add the tickets and chocolate to your collection, Ray!"

"I could, but I'd rather eat the chocolate."

"Okay, now MY present!" Tyson exclaimed with glee.

It was at this moment that Bee realized if Tyson opened her present now, everyone else would see, and her darkest secret would be revealed. Plus then she'd have to see his reaction to her horrible… "WAIT! Wait. Don't open it here-uh, open it when you get home. Alone. Yeah." _Ugh, Bee, you are such a chicken. But at least he'll see it. _

Tyson looked at her quizically, about to just refuse and open the gift, which was concealed inside a card, right then and there, but when he saw the desperate pleading look on Bee's face, he relented and agreed. If it was _that_ important, he could wait another hour or so.

* * *

RR- And that brings us to the end of this chapter! I know, I know, I ended it _there _of all places, but I'm not in the mood for writing a dramatic moment right now.

Next chapter should be the last chapter. **sobs **Oh, I know, I know! But depending on how I'm feeling (or how well I can be persuaded) I might make there be two more chapters.

Note: Do not make fun of my rap writing skills. Thanks to ATA for the ideas! (how specific)

Sorry if this was a little rushed! Please **_review_**, since you've obviously already read!

-RR


	10. Fall on Me

**On This Night**

RR- The big 2-0! Review-wise, anyway, no way am I that old. Anyway, on with the chapter! Oh, Happy New Year's, everyone! I hope 2006 goes well for everyone.

Disclaimer- I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I just really, really wish I did. I don't own 'Ever the Same' by Rob Thomas, either. Once again, I **do **own the poem, seeing as I wrote it. I also own the OCs.

_**Chapter Ten: Fall on Me**_

It was 5:00 later that night, December 24th, Bee's friends had just left, and most importantly, Bee was beginning to have second thoughts about what she'd done. Because, as a wise girl once said (namely, her), life isn't like fics, and in real life dramatic moments are usually not appreciated.

Plus there were the usual worries-what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he doesn't like it? What if…But a girl can go crazy living in a world of 'What Ifs.' Sometimes you just have to sit back and go with the flow for a while, and stop waiting for problems to arise. Bee realized this and told herself to nevermind and not to think about it, and signed onto MSN.

((what was that all about?)) Capri was there waiting for her already, asking about her mysterious behavior at the party.

((what was what all about?)) Bee feigned innocence. So much for not thinking about it.

((you KNOW, how you were all "wait, tyson, don't open it here open it later!"))

((oh, that?))

((yes, that. What did you give him?))

((oh, I took your suggestion.))

((…huh? Oooooh, you wrote him a poem!))

(( yeah. I also drew something))

(( O.o you drew!))

(( yes, capri, I drew.))

((so then why couldn't he open his present in front of us hmmmmmmm?))

((because I don't want the world to see my poetry)) Well, that was half of the reason, anyway.

((why))

((because, its private))

((then why did you give it to TYSON of all people))

((…I don't know actually. Because you told me too I guess. And I didn't think)) But now Bee _was _thinking, and she had no idea what had come over her. Why did she ever listen to Capri? Bee didn't know. But that wasn't the point, and it wasn't like Capri could help her now…could she?

((listen, cap, I need to tell you something)) Bee said, deeply regretting ever bringing the subject up as soon as she typed those words.

((ok))

((you know the poem?))

((duh I know the poem we were talking about it))

((right, well….I, uh, wrote some stuff on it that I shouldn't have and I really need to take it back.)) Bee said, wincing. Half of her wanted Capri to find out her secret, so that she could get it over with and get Capri's help, but the other half of her didn't, dreading Capri's reaction.

((…which is…?)) But no. Capri was going to make her say it, even though she probably knew quite well what Bee was talking about. She groaned. This was going to be so hard…

(( well I told him some…stuff and I don't want anyone else to know just in case…you know…))

((what do I know?))

((capri! Youre not gonna make me say it are you))

((why, of course I am!)) Capri was torturing Bee and she knew it, but she didn't care because Bee really _did _need to learn to be able to admit things.

((Aaargh, geeze, you are SO not helping! Ok…well, I sort of told him..um, that i…um, well I just…))

((go on!)) Bee took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was a relatively good typer, so she should be able to type what she wanted with her eyes closed.

((I cant))

((what?)) Bee opened her eyes and sighed. Not this again, the whole 'I can't' thing. **_Pull yourself together, Bee, and do this thing! Do you want Capri's help or not? _**Self One screeched in Bee's ear, making her wince. _What's she gonna do anyway, he's probably already opened it and is laughing his head off. I'm sooo pathetic… _Self Two whined back. **_If you're pathetic, even more reason for Tyson not to see that poem! Now get on with it! _**

((oops, wrong conv.)) Bee said, more confidently this time. She clenched her fists and braced herself. ((well…I sort of told tyson that i….ok well u have to promise not to make fun of me, please! Anyway, well I sort of told him that i…liked him. A little. Not a lot!))

((ha ha ha I KNEW it! So whats wrong with that?))

((DUHHHHHHH HE DOESN'T LIKE ME BACK!)) Bee e-screamed. Was Capri really this dense, or was she just evil?

((really. Ok, bee, saying tyson doesn't like u is like saying ray doesn't like clare)) Did Capri know something Bee didn't? Because it was obvious Ray liked Clare with their constant making out…

((…you think? Well anyway he still probably doesn't so I gotta get that poem back!))

((no, you don't.))

((yes I do!))

((NO, you DON'T.))

((are you crazy?))

((absolutely, but that doesn't change the fact that you DON'T.))

* * *

Over at the guys' house, Tyson had sealed himself in his room for a little while. He surprised even himself by listening to Bee's wishes. After all, it was probably something stupid, right? …Right? What if…Nah. Tyson shook his head. Wishful thinking, that's all that was. …But if it wasn't something like that, why would he need to open it alone? He might not have been the brightest bulb on the tree, but he wasn't totally naive.

He tore open the letter, not bothering to use a letter opener-he never did, why start?-and found a card inside. It wasn't a special card or anything-just your average holiday card, wishing you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Tyson opened the card and expected to find something normal, like money or a giftcard, but instead found two pieces of paper, one decorative and delicate and one ordinary and plain.

He decided to open the plain paper first. It was, quite obviously, a self-portrait of Bee. She was wearing her red cashmere sweater and beige pants in the picture, with her long brown hair left loose. At the top of the page, Bee had scrawled her full name in red cursive, dotting the 'I' in Bridget with a heart. Tyson studied the picture closer, and realized that the 6-inch tall version of Bee looked very scared and wary. Why? Had she meant to draw herself that way?

Tyson shrugged and pulled out the other paper. Careful not to rip it, he unfolded it and discovered that it was a poem, also written by Bee. No wonder she wanted me to open it alone, he thought. _"I Put on My Hat." _What? Whoa, Bee must be a really good poet if she can write a poem about a _hat. _But as he continued reading, he saw that this work of art was not in fact about a hat at all.

_I Put on my Hat  
Written by Bridget Calamari_

_I put on my hat.  
My thinking cap,  
Unlike any other  
Or at least,  
I will try.  
But people stare and people wonder  
But people never ever stop to think  
With their thinking caps on  
Like I do.  
Run, run away!  
People say,  
Run, run away!  
But do they stop to think  
With their thinking caps on?  
No,  
No, they don't.  
People stare and people wonder,  
But people never think  
Things  
Through  
'Til  
It's  
Too  
Late.  
But then…  
It's too late.  
And what they have lost  
Will never be recovered.  
Will it?  
If this piece  
Affects you  
Say  
I.  
I.  
I.  
I.  
I.  
I.  
Then maybe you will recover  
What you have lost,  
Because then,  
Only then,  
Will you have  
Put on your hat._

_-Bridget_

_P.S.: I'm sorry. Never again will I run away. I…I'm sorry if this upsets you, but I feel it has to be known. I guess in my mind, 'friends' isn't just 'friends' at all, if you catch my drift. I know this sounds stupid, but I…well, I guess I like you. Again…sorry._

Tyson beamed. "_**Sorry? **Sorry? **SORRY? **_Is she _mad?_"

* * *

Bee was waiting nervously in her room, awaiting what she was sure would be a disastrous visit. Okay, so she didn't know for sure if the visit would happen in the first place, but chances were…

She had also called Capri and Savannah over to help pass the time. Capri had tried Clare, but apparently she was 'busy.' "Yeah, and pigs can drive. I think I saw Ray trailing her home," was all Savannahhad to say to that.

_Diiiiing dooooonnnng, _rang the doorbell. Such a cheery, bright sound, but lately it marked a bittersweet occasion half the time.

"Ohh, noooooooo! What am I gonna do? Ooh, I know, you guys can say I'm not home!" Bee said in her anxiety.

"Why would we be at your house if you weren't here?" Savannah questioned.

"I-"

"No way. You are going to answer that door." Capri said, pushing Bee out of the room. Luckily, by the time they reached the stairs Bee was walking voluntarily.

_Diiiing dooooonng, _the doorbell sounded more impatient this time around. When Bee finally whipped the bright blue door open, Tyson beamed and started to say something (_"Bee! I-"), _but was cut off when Bee slammed the door in his face. She stared at her side of the door in shock for a moment, then turned around and leaned her back against it, slumping to the floor. "There, I opened it." She muttered.

"Bee! Get UP and open it PROPERLY! Let him finish what he has to say. It might not be bad news." Capri said, dragging Bee up off the floor and placing her hand on the knob. "Go."

Bee re-opened the door, mumbling something along the lines of sorry.

"S'alright." Tyson smiled. Why shouldn't she be a little nervous? He sure as hell was.

"So…oh! Oh, no, no…" Bee gasped, looking up above her at the mistletoe. She'd totally forgotten that her mother had hung it in the doorway right after her friends had left, and had warned her not to stand there. Mistletoe…beautiful plant, and it was so handy in romance movies and the fics she loved so much, but in real life-like now for example-it wasn't so handy.

"…What? Did I do something wrong?" Tyson asked, confused.

"No, no, you definitely did not do anything wrong. This time." Bee smirked and pointed sheepishly at the small plant hanging above them.

"Oh, well in that case…"

Bee panicked for a split-second as she realized what was about to happen to her, but she soon relaxed as Tyson leaned forward slowly to kiss her gently. And then everything seemed okay. So maybe they had a few problems to work out. It didn't matter, because this was where she belonged. No, not in her front hallway, but rather _there, _in Tyson's arms. Actually, anywhere, as long as she was with Tyson.

However, the teens were soon woken out of their reverie not by Capri and Savannah, who were watching at whispering from the upper floor's hallway, nor by the cold wind that blew in from the open front door, but by Kai. You see something new everyday.

"**TYSON!**" Kai barked, running up the walkway that was covered in snow, although it had been shoveled a mere 2 hours ago. "You left the tap on and now the kitchen's flooded!"

"…Uh oh. Okay, bye, Bee. See you tomorrow?"

Kai sighed, placing his hand over his face for a moment. "No, Tyson, it's been taken care of." He sounded like a parent talking to their 5-year-old. "I don't even know why I came."

"Well now that you're here, why don't you come in. You must be freezing." Bee grinned, seeing that once again Kai had neglected to put on a jacket. "Anyway, Capri and Savannah are here too. It's not like it'll be just us."

Hearing this, Tyson backed up a little so he was behind Kai, and Capri rushed down the stairs, taking Savannah with her. "Hi, Kai!" Capri greeted him.

Tyson and Capri nodded ever so slightly at each other. Bee wondered what on earth was going on, then yelped and jumped out of the way as Kai and Savannah were mysteriously thrust together under the same piece of mistletoe that she and her newfound best 'friend' had been standing under just two minutes ago.

The couple had landed with Savannah pushed up against Kai's chest-which she thought was rather comfortable-and Kai's arm wrapped around her. You know, so he could catch her. Bee had to admit, they looked good together, since they were complete opposites. Dark skin, pale skin, light hair, dark hair…the differences were endless, especially in their personalities. Yet somehow they were perfectly matched.

"You know, guys, if you're under the mistletoe, you might as well…" Capri said suggestively.

"Sure," Kai said softly, and so away the two birds flew. It was a spell not to be broken by anything but the harsh wings of time.

As a wise girl once said, sometimes life _is _like fics, Bee thought as she watched the couple with stars dancing in her eyes, then allowed herself to be wrapped up in Tyson's arms. "Good poem, by the way." He whispered.

_**We were drawn from the weeds**_  
_**  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
**__**  
You were holding me  
Like someone broken  
**__**  
And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now **_

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
_**Forever in me  
Ever the same **_

We would stand in the wind  
_**  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
**__**  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Yeah, look at us, man,  
This doesn't need to be the end **_

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
_**  
Call on me  
And I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same **_

You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden, I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love

Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
_**  
Call on me  
And I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
**__**  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same**_

_**Ever the same…

* * *

**_

RR- Okay, how perfect is that song? It relates to the whole fic, basically, everyone's relationships, especially the line, "And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now," Everyone had trouble admitting to themselves that things weren't as simple asthey may have seemed, then once they'd done that, to each other.

One of my talents, relating songs to things. Also the second verse and the bridge is like, the future, that although they might fight it doesn't matter. I _love _that song.

Well, that's the end! **Tear **Oh, I knoooow! Out of all my fics, this one is by far my favourite and it's just been really easy to write. I thought about making another chapter, and I sort of wanted to, with everyone together, but I think it's perfect the way it is. Well, not perfect, but you know. It's good. And I think adding on to it would just totally ruin it.

Wow…long Author Note. If you read all that, I am amazed, but also happy because you read my song explanation thing.

I'll just leave you to **_review_ **now.

Thanks to my 2 loyal reviewers, AnimeGirl329 and Sugar911! Also thanks to ATA for, obviously, the plot (Gee, thanks, don't know what I would've done without one of those) and for making me write it, I guess, and all the other ideas.

**Review please!**

-RR


End file.
